Stella in Time
by Sailor Stella
Summary: Stella, second child to Luna and Artemis, has been sent back in time. Her mission is to find her owner Jessi, who is necie to NeoQueen Serenity and daughter to Shingo. story is being rewriten Chapter 6 now up!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello all. I was asked by someone if I would re-write this story. Well I had been thinking about it so I might as well do it. This was my first story and it means a lot to me. so I'm going to try and keep some of the stuff the same.

* * *

**

**Stella in Time.**

This is my story and it means that some of the things in this story are hard for me to say. I hope you understand everything. Someone had thrown my owner, friend into a time hole. Please listen to my story.

The city is dark and quite. Being scared of something behind me was causing me to run. I looked ahead of me to see a furry gray butt and tail. I was falling behind. My sister, the furry gray butt and tail, looked over her shoulder and slowed down. She slowed enough for her to be able to talk to me. I glanced at my sister, Diana.

"Stella, how are you holding up?" she asked me easily.

"I'm…scared. What…am…I going…to…tell her…father?" I asked gasping.

She was about to say something when we heard someone scream.

"Mother!" Diana yelled as she left me in the dust.

I followed my sister as fast as I could. I spotted my sister standing at a corner. I slowed down, trying to catch my breath. I padded softly up to her, looked around her shoulder and nearly screamed myself. Diana covered my mouth with a paw. Guess I should tell you about the paws, fur and tails. See my family and me are cats. We're each a different color. As you could probably guess, Diana is gray. My mother is black as night while my dad is white as snow. All normal colors for cats. I on the other hand am not a normal color cat. I have navy blue fur. Don't know why that is. But we all two things in common, we each have a yellow crescent moon on our foreheads and we can talk.

We glanced around the corner and what we saw chilled us to our cores. Our parents were being held about 5 feet above the asphalt in a rope net. There was two people standing around the net. I could hear them talking to themselves. One person had long hair, what color I couldn't tell in this light. But they had something sticking up through their hair. The other person had shoulder length hair.

"Stella, come on. we need to go." Diana whispered to me. she was moving away from the corner.

"No wait." I said.

"Well well! Look what we have here. It's the cats. But where are the other two?" Asked the person with long hair.

The person who had just talked turned towards us and moved into a bit of light. I gasped. It was a woman. Her long hair was blood red. The things sticking out of her hair was a pair of horns. She barred her teeth showing small fangs. I could feel my heart beating against my ribs. I was praying that she hadn't seen me. I really despised this woman, the Water Buffalo.

"Stella. Let's go. Come on. We need to go to the palace." Diana was standing behind me whispering. She didn't know that Water Buffalo had turned around and was facing us.

While Diana was whispering to me something whizzed overhead. I looked up, than over at the net. Something ripped the net apart. Mother and dad fell to the ground. They didn't even look around, they took off running into the shadows.

"Run!" Diana yelled.

We ran. I thanked the person who had thrown the rose in my head. I knew that sooner or later I would be able to thank them in person. We contented to run in shadows heading toward the glowing crystal in front of us. We soon passed through an invisible barrier. Inside the crystal was hollow. This crystal was the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo. We ran up to a door that had opened on its own. Three people were running toward the open door from the inside. All three of them were woman, well two women and one young girl. The two women had blonde hair. One had her hair up in 'meatballs' with long tails reaching to her feet. She wore a pure white dress that had no sleeves. A huge bow on the back made it look like she had wings. She also wore a crown that had a medium size red stone in it. The other blonde wore her hair down to her knees. A red bow held some of her hair around her ears back. She wore a uniform with a white body suit, a collar and skirt of orange, a bow on her chest was blue. She had a small tiara on her forehead. It held a small orange stone in the middle that sat between her eyes. Both blondes had blue eyes. The young girl had the same hairstyle as the one who wore the crown, only her hair was sugar pink. The tails that she wore curled inward toward her shoulders. She had red eyes. She had on a dress that was pink and white.

These three were special to us. The one wearing the crown was Neo-Queen Serenity. She ruled over Crystal Tokyo and Earth from her palace. The other blonde was Sailor Venus. The pink hair girl was the Crown Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba, a.k.a Small Lady, a.k.a Chibi-Usa.

"Luna!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried as Chibi-Usa picked up Diana. "What happen? Where's Jessi?"

"I'm okay. We have news about Jessi. Let's talk some where in private." Luna, mother, said stepping up the queen.

"Please just tell me where Jessi is." Neo-Queen Serenity asked again.

The Jessi that the queen kept asking about was her niece, Jessi Tsukino. Jessi is the daughter of her brother, Shingo Tsukino.

"Serenity I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Jessi is no longer here. She had been pushed into the past. When we got to the library we found out that the Water Buffalo had gotten there before we did. We got there in time to see her push Jessi into a time hole." Mother hung in her head.

Mother looked so ashamed. Why was she the one feeling ashamed, it's my fault that this had happen. I was supposed to watch over Jessi. Each cat in my family watched over someone. Mother was the guardian to Neo-Queen Serenity when she was known as Usagi Tsukino a.k.a Sailor Moon. Dad is was and still is the guardian to Sailor Venus. My sister takes care of Chibi-Usa. I'm supposed to watch over Jessi.

As mother and the queen were talking we were walking down a hall. We ended up in the throne room. There were other people in there. People who were wearing the same outfit as Sailor Venus. The colors were ranging from red and purple to green and pink.

"Artemis are you okay?" I heard Sailor Venus coo to dad. He was sitting in her arms.

"Yeah." Dad answered.

"But what are these rope burns on your fur?" She was rubbing his white fur.

"I have bad news everyone." Neo-Queen Serenity stopped all the talk in the room.

"Jessi is gone. She is now somewhere in the past." Mother told everyone as the circled us.

"What!" Everyone asked.

"Serenity, I'm going to send Stella after Jessi." Mother turned toward Neo-Queen Serenity. The queen looked at my mother like she was nuts.

"Luna are you feeling all right?" Dad asked

"Yes. I'm sure. I think Stella is ready for this.", Mother said,"She is supposed to watch over Jessi. Right?"

"Yes." Said Neo-Queen Serenity looking puzzled.

"But I would like to ask you a favor." Mother was now looking at me.

"What?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"I want you turn Stella into a human." Mother said.

I heard everyone in the room gasp but not from myself. I was shocked at this idea. What was my mother talking about? Human? She wanted me to be turned into a human?

"Stella is ready for this. She is suppose to watch over Jessi." Mother was still looking at me.

"Mother I don't want to go. I'm still in training." I started to whine.

"Stella, stop that whining. You'll go. Please Serenity?" Mother had turned back to the queen.

"Okay." Neo-Queen Serenity nodded her head slowly, she than turned to her daughter, "Usagi please go get the crystal."

"Luna, why do you want Serenity to turn Stella human?" a black hair woman in a red uniform asked.

"Because Sailor Mars the Water Buffalo won't be looking for a human. She'll be looking for cat." Mother told the woman with black hair, Sailor Mars.

I looked around while they were talking. This was the place were I had been born and raised. I didn't want to leave. I turned to a door when I heard footsteps running back toward the room.

"Here it is mama." Chibi-Usa said as she came back into the room. She was carrying a sliver crystal.

"Thank you.", Neo-Queen Serenity said taking the crystal from her daughter. She turned toward me and pointed, "Stella stand over there."

I walked over to where she was pointing. I just stood there. I was shaking.

Neo-Queen Serenity held the crystal above her head. it started to glow with a white light. The light shoot toward me and as it wrapped around me it turned into a glow. I began to feel myself start to change. My fur vanished to leave cream color skin. I grew taller than I had ever dreamed I could be. When the glow went away I saw myself in a window. I was wearing a blue dress that went well with my hair. I had dark blue hair that was the same color that my fur had been. I had blue eyes that were lighter in color than my hair. They had been red before I changed.

"Mars. Mercury. Take her around and help her learn to walk." Neo-Queen Serenity asked as she watched me almost fall on my face as I tried to take a step.

"Sure." They both said as they grabbed my arms and held me up.

"I have something I need to do." Neo-Queen Serenity said turning to Chibi -Usa.

Sailors Mars and Mercury were walking me around the hall outside the throne room. I glanced at Sailor Mercury who was holding my right arm. Everything she wore was blue. Blue-collar, blue skirt, blue boots, she even had blue hair. I than glanced at Sailor Mars. She just gave me a soft smile.

By the time we re-entered the throne room I could walk on my own. I still couldn't move very fast. I looked around everyone was watching me. I stood still. Sailors Mars and Mercury walked over and joined the other two senshi. Mother, dad and Diana were sitting in front of them. Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa were standing a bit from them.

"Well what do you think Stella?" Mother asked.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"Stella please come here." A voice asked from behind me.

I turned around slowly. I knew that voice. Standing behind me was a woman, also wearing a sailor suit. Her collar and skirt was black. The bow on her chest was ruby red. Her skin was a tan color. She had long dark green hair that was pulled in a small bun on the top of her head. I swallowed hard. This sailor senshi was Sailor Pluto. I looked back over my shoulder at everyone who was standing there. Something was up. They were watching us.

"Stella open your hand." Sailor Pluto held out a hand.

I did as I was told. She dropped a key in to my hand. It was sliver in color. I looked at it closer. It had 3 little circles on the top. It was not the Crystal Key. That key, I knew was hanging around Chib-Usa's neck. Sailor Pluto had given it to her.

"This is the Key of Time. It will send you to any time you ask it too." She said, "But you must be careful with the key. Don't use it too much. That's all I can tell you. Hold it up and say 'Key of time take me to..' you can say the past or the future. The present is where ever you are."

"You can have a few min. if you like before you leave." Neo-Queen Serenity said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I nodded my head.

I walked over to a window. I didn't want to look at everyone just yet. I looked out at the city. Lights flickered from the buildings below. Diana came over to me. She jumped up on the windowsill next to me. I looked at her. I never taught that this might be the last time I would see her.

"Stella, I know that this is going to be hard." She said as Chibi-Usa joined us,"It was hard when I went back to the past. I was sacred."

"I remember that I was sacred too." Chibi-Usa said,"I missed my mom and dad so much. The first time I went back to get help. And when I came home I was so happy to see every one again. Then when I went back again I knew I would be back. But I still missed everyone. Your sister helped me. She was kind of hard on me, but I knew why."

"Stella?" asked someone from behind us. I glanced at the reflection in the window.

I turned around. King Endymion was standing there. He had black hair and blue eyes hidden behind a lavender mask. He wore pants and a tuxedo jacket that were also lavender. the tuxedo jacket covered a white tuxedo shirt. He was also wearing a cape that was white on the inside and lavender on the backside. I smiled at him. I could finally thank the person who freed my parents from the net.

"Papa!" Chibi-Usa hugged her dad.

"Is that really you Stella?" He asked me as he hugged his daughter back.

"Yes sir." I said looking down at the floor. I than looked up at him, "Thank you sir."

He threw me a wink. He knew what I was thanking him for.

"Stella?" Mother called to me from were she was sitting.

"Are you ready to go?" Sailor Pluto asked as I walked back over to them.

I nodded my head. I wasn't really ready to go but I knew that I would soon be turning home and I would have Jessi with me. I fell to my knees and hugged my parents. That was really weird. I quickly hugged my sister. When I got to my feet I quickly hugged everyone else.

"Stella, here I want you to have this." Neo-Queen Serenity was holding out a necklace to me. I took it and looked at it. It was a crescent moon. I put on the necklace and hugged her again.

I turned toward Sailor Pluto. She motioned me to stand next to her. I went over to her. She hugged me with one arm and than moved away. She nodded.

"Key of Time take me to the time and place where Jessi is!" I held up the key, yelling.

A bright light flashed around the top of the key. It flew up than came back down again, only behind me. It had formed into a black hole. It swirled in blackness, colors flashing through the black once and awhile. I turned back toward everyone.

"Stella come back to us." said Mother.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'll take good care of Jessi when I find her. I'll miss you all." I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Good-bye." everyone called to me.

I turned back toward the black hole. I swallowed, hard. I was thinking about everything that I would miss while I was somewhere in the past. I threw one more glance over my shoulder at my family, than walked into the black hole, into the past.

* * *

**Well here we go. I re-wrote it. So I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will soon re-write the rest of the chapters. Please review it and tell me what you think. **


	2. The Beginning of Tuxedo Jessi

**Okay here we go with the re-writing of chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please read on. **

**The Beginning of Tuxedo Jessi

* * *

**

I walked along an invisible path with black swirling around me. I had just walked through the opening of a black time hole. As I walked along I could see a light forming ahead of me. I rushed toward it. I was ready to leave this place, all the swirling was making my head spin.

Soon I had reached the light. I paused for a moment before I stepped into the light. I had no clue to what was on the other side, but I knew that I had to walk into the light. I took a deep breath and walked into the light. I closed my eyes against the brightness. I continued to walk forward even though I couldn't see. As I stepped one more step forward I felt nothing under my feet. With a shrike I fell.

As I fell I opened my eyes. The bloody(1) time hole had opened up all right, but not were I was accepting it to. It had opened up 20 feet in the air, right above a lake. I was falling toward water. The cat in me hated water, the human I was now had no idea what to do. I started to scream about 10 feet above the water. I closed my eyes just before I hit the water.

The second I hit the water my breath was taken away. The water was cold, freezing even. I struggled to reach the surface. My head finally broke the surface, I sucked in air. I was struggling. I couldn't swim. Great, I wasn't even in the past for 5 minutes and I was already in trouble.

"Hel..p!" I tried to scream but wound up with a mouthful of water instead.

"There's someone drowning!" someone yelled. I think it came from shore.

"I don't think they can swim!" Someone else yelled.

Do you think that if I could swim that I would be drowning? Hello some help here would be great, I thought as I tried to stay above water. I heard a splash. Just as my head went back under, I thought to myself, Mother I'm sorry. I blacked out.

When I came too I saw people standing above me. The sky was behind them. I was lying on my back, on the ground. As I blinked two people leaned down closer to me. It was two girls.

"Are you okay?" the one on my right asked.

"I think so. Thanks." I said trying to sit up.

The two girls helped me sit up. I looked around. I was in a park. I looked at the two girls. The one who had spoken to me was a dirty blonde. Her hair was cut around her shoulders. She had gray/blue eyes. I turned and looked at the other girl. I sucked in my breath. She had red/brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were gray. she looked like Jessi. I had to know if it was Jessi.

"Thank you for saving me. Can I ask your names please?" I glanced at both of them.

"Sure. I'm Sara." The blonde said.

"And I'm Jessi." The other girl said.

I looked at her closer. I looked into her eyes. She blinked a few times while giving me an up raised eye brow (2) look. I blinked myself and than looked away. I started to get to my feet. I wobbled a bit. Sara grabbed my arm, holding me up till I stood firm on my feet. I threw her a great full smile.

"What's your name by the way?" Sara asked.

"My name is Stella." As I said this I glanced at Jessi out of the corner of my eye. She looked like she was thinking.

"Stella? Hum…that's different." Sara shrugged her shoulders.

I was still glancing at Jessi. She didn't look at me any different, like she knew something or me. Maybe I found the wrong Jessi. I sighed to myself. I looked up and around. The sun was starting to go down behind some trees. The colors in the sky were turning pink and orange. I turned and started to walk away. My steppes were shaky at first. I soon reached the path. There I stopped and turned back around. Sara and Jessi were standing on the grass were I had left them. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you for your help today." I said bowing low to them. My hair fell forward.

When I straighten back up they both looked at with weird looks. I gave them one last smile, turned and walked away. I soon heard footsteps behind me. I picked up my pace. Who ever it was also picked up their pace. I started to run, well try to run. Soon I was tripping over my own two feet. Just as I was about to crash on my face a hand grabbed the back of my dress and caught me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jessi. She had caught me.

"Oh…Hi…can I help you?" I asked as she let go. I turned to face her.

"I have this weird feeling like I've meet you before. Have I?" Jessi got right to the point.

When she asked me this I felt my heart beat faster. Could she be remembering me than? But I had to know one thing first.

"Do you remember anything before you helped me from the lake?" I asked. I tried not to get excited. I didn't want to scare her.

"Well…um…" Jessi closed her eyes tightly in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the city, above the clouds was a floating tower. A single window like a bubble covered the top of the tower. Light bounced off the window but couldn't make its way inside. Behind the glass bubble was a round room. Two chairs sat on a dark floor. The two chairs were coppiced.

A man with bright orange hair and bright red eyes was sitting in one. He wore a green shirt and black pants. No shoes. The finishing touch to him was the black star in a circle in the middle of his forehead.

The other chair facing him held none other than the Water Buffalo. She curled a red ringlet around her finger. She wore a look of hatred on her face.

"Neon, you must find the brat." The Water Buffalo was still curling the ringlet.

"Yes my lady." The man, Neon, nodded his head. "It should be no problem when she shows up at a fight."

"Oh that's were you are wrong. When I pushed her into the time hole I managed to wipe her memory of being a heroine in training. She has no idea about who she is past her name." The Water Buffalo finally looked at him, "I do not know where in the city she fell too, but I know she is here. I can feel her energy. But I can't pinpoint it cause she had not waken yet."

"Than how am I to find her?" Neon didn't want to hunt and pick through every girl in the city who looked like the girl.

"She'll show up. Send a monster and I can almost granite it that she'll be drawn to it." The Water Buffalo got to her feet. Neon followed suit. He knew better than to sit when she was not. "I know that she has family here in the city. Look for them. For some unknown reason to her she will be staying with or close by."

"Yes my lady. Is there anything else my lady?" Neon bowed and held it.

"Yes I can feel another energy like hers here. I wouldn't put it past Neo-Queen Serenity to send someone after her. I want her found as soon as possible. To not fail me Neon." With that the Water Buffalo winked away.

Neon walked over to a wall, which was really the glass bubble. The glass cleared, showing an image of the city below. Neon grinned, pointing down at the city. Something streaked from his finger and flew toward the city.

* * *

I was still watching Jessi as she tried to answer my question. Whatever she was thinking about was making her hurt. She kept wincing. She finally sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at me.

"Are you new in town?" Jessi threw a question before I ready.

"Yeah. I just got here from…" I trailed off. What could I say? I'm from the 30th century. "I'm staying with some family." Bloody hell I didn't know where I was going to stay.

"Cool. What school are you going to go too? That is if you're here for school." She asked.

"Yeah I'm going to school. I'm in middle school but I can't remember what school though. What school do you go too?" I asked needing to find out her school in order to stay close to her.

"I go to Cross Roads Middle School." That was the school I need to enrollee in than. "I live with my Aunt and Uncle."

Aunt? Uncle? Could she mean her Aunt Serenity and her family? I didn't know. Hell I didn't know when I was. All I knew was that I was in Tokyo.

"Um…don't think I'm crazy or anything but what's today?" I asked. If I knew the year I could figure out what was going on.

"April 14th 1998." Jessi answered like she answered that type of question every day.

1998 (3), that would mean that Neo-Queen Serenity was going by the name of Usagi. Could she be living with her grandparents than? But before I could ask Jessi another question a scream ripped through the air.

I looked around wildly as people stared to run. I was nearly knocked over by some guy. As I caught myself on the side of a building fog started to roll around us. Someone screamed again.

"Help!" the person screamed again.

"I know that voice. Sara!" Jessi yelled as she took off running. She pushed past me.

"No wait!" I cried as I tried to run after her. Man running on two feet is hard. I couldn't catch Jessi, hell I was lucky that I could keep her in sight as she ran deeper into the fog.

I saw Jessi stop and look around wildly. I rushed toward her, breathing hard.

"What's…wrong?" I gasped out the question. Before she could answer me Sara screamed again.

We turned toward the sound. It was coming from our left. We hurried toward the sound. As we got closer the fog started to swirl and lift a little. We could see Sara. She had been thrown against a wall and covered in what looked like plaster. The monster in front of her had it's back to us.

"Jessi! Help!" Sara yelled as she spotted her friend.

When Sara had said the name Jessi the monster started to turn. The monster had blue/black skin and yellow eyes. Her head looked like it had a funnel growing out of it. A yellow jacket and pants was all the monster wore.

"Sara!" Jessi took a step forward.

"Wait!" I grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"I can read your thoughts little girl. I know what your fears are." The monster's voice was high pitched. The funnel on her head started to smoke.

Jessi paled as something started to form from the smoke. She tried to step back, tripped and fell into me. We glanced up at the smoke only to see it take shape. It was a huge snake. It slithered toward us. Jessi let out a small scream, crawled over me, got to her feet and started to move away. I got to my feet also and backed up. As the snake started to hiss Jessi screamed and took off running.

"You can run but you can't hide." The monster was yelling after her.

I glanced at the snake than at Jessi's running back and followed her. We had gotten lost in the fog again when Jessi stopped, again. I crushed into her. She was holding her side, taking deep breathes. We were still standing there when we heard Sara let out a blood curtly scream.

"I just can't leave her there." Jessi mumbled to herself. She started back the way we came, shaking like a leaf.

I followed her through the fog. We soon stepped out into the small clearing of fog. The snake was poised to strike Sara, who by this time had passed out. The monster was watching us come forward. As Jessi took another step forward the snake was starting to lose its form. And as it loosed its form I saw Jessi stop shaking. The snake was vanishing cause Jessi was standing up to her fears.

As I watched this I felt something come over me. The moon on my forehead, which had disappeared when I turned into a human, reappeared glowing. The necklace the queen had given me was also glowing. I held up a hand as a purple rose appeared in the air before me. As it touched my hand, a light flashed and the purple rose turned into a senshi pen. The handle of the pen was royal purple. A small crystal orb sat on the top. Engraved into the crystal was a rose.

"What's that glow?" the monster was growling at me. I looked up to see it closer to me than it had a second ago.

"Jessi!" I yelled throwing the senshi pen at her as she turned. She quickly caught it.

"What this?" She asked holding it close to look.

The monster had turned from me when I thrown the pen ad was moving toward Jessi.

"Jessi hold it up and shout Rose Power Make Up!" I yelled. She looked up to see the monster coming toward her. She stepped back. "Jessi!"

"Rose Power Make Up!" Jessi held the senshi pen above her head.

A flash of light blinded me. When I looked up I saw purple roses spinning from the ground rose around Jessi. She had her head tilted back and her eyes closed as the roses covered her. As they landed on her body they started to form into an outfit. With another flash of bright light it was over. The person in front of me wore purple and black knee high boots, short black skirt that had a purple strip around the bottom, white tuxedo shirt under a black jacket, a cape of purple with black lining the edges. A purple mask covered her eyes.

"Tuxedo Jessi." I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been right when I first meet her.

"Your evil thoughts and actions have earned you a one way ticket out of here. On the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and Earth, I Tuxedo Jessi, will send you on your way! (4)" Tuxedo Jessi yelled making a sign with her fingers. Her thumb and pointer finger formed a circle while the rest of her fingers stuck up.

After she was done with her little speech the monster bowed its head and shot gray plaster out at her.

"Look out!" I yelled. Tuxedo Jessi jumped away from the attack. As she came down, she tucked into a role. The monster shot more plaster at her. I was pretty much being ignored which was fine by me.

Tuxedo Jessi leaped to her feet only to hit the wall behind her. The monster grinned evilly at her, think she had Tuxedo Jessi cornered. I saw Tuxedo Jessi struggle with something inside. She held her left hand down by her side. A purple rose appeared there. She crushed it as she closed her hand around it. She held her right hand out in front of her, like she was going to hold the monster back. The monster grinned at her once more and bowed its head to blow plaster at her. With the monster not paying attention to her, Tuxedo Jessi brought her left hand up. She clapped her left hand, with the crushed rose, into her right. With the rose petals between her hands she pulled her arms back. Her right elbow stuck out at an angle while her left elbow crossed her chest.

"Rose.." with the first word spoken her hands started to glow, "Power Strike!" she threw her arms forwards and opened her hands. The crushed rose had turned into purple energy. It shot toward the monster and slipped inside the funnel. With all that power inside the monster she blew up.

I heaved a huge sigh as the fog around us rolled away. My moons stopped glowing and the one on my forehead disappeared again. Tuxedo Jessi rushed forward and caught Sara as the plaster holding her to the wall fell apart. I looked up at the night sky, for by this time night had finally rolled in. the moonlight was gentle. As I looked back at Tuxedo Jessi and Sara a shadow fell over me. I quickly turned and looked back at the sky. A man with bright orange hair was floating there. His red eyes burned from the shadows of his face.

"So you've awoken. But that won't help you. You'll soon be mine." He snarled.

A purple light flashed past me with a cry of "Rose Power Strike!" Tuxedo Jessi had powered up another attack. But her attack hit nothing but sir as the man had disappeared. I watched the air for a moment than turned back toward Tuxedo Jessi, who was starting to turn back into her normal cloths. She laid Sara gently on the ground and stood. She looked at me for a moment; pulled a cell phone from her pocket, where she got it I had no clue, punched in a number, talked for a moment and than hung up. She turned away from me and started to walk away. I followed her as fast as I could.

I followed her around a corner, down two blocks, around another corner, down a couple more blocks only to see her stop in front of a house with a gate in front. She looked back at me, as if she was waiting for me. I walked up to her.

"I still don't understand everything. But I do know that I know you. That I've known you for a long time. Am I right?" she had started talking.

"Yes." I was nodding, "You've known me since you were a little girl."

Before I could say any more the door to the house opened and a boy with brown hair stepped out. The light from inside the house outlined his body.

"Jessi! Dinner time!" he called.

"Be right there Shingo!" Jessi called back.

So it was her grandparents she was staying with. Only she was calling them her aunt and uncle. (5) She looked at me for a moment.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." She softly said.

"Don't tell anyone what happen." I said.

"Like they'd believe me." She mumbled as she turned away from me.

I stood out in front of the house for a few minutes after the door had closed. I than walked away. As I walked I was running thoughts threw my head. How do I get her home if she can't remember anything? I sighed thinking that I had to teach her the basics all over again. But the main thought I had was where was I going to stay. I couldn't stay with Jessi. With five people already living there it would be a full house. I looked up to see where I was going only to fine that I was back in the park. I walked over to a railing and looked down at the water. The moon reflected back at me, just above my head. As I continued to look at the water my face started to change. I gasped as I saw Sailor Pluto looking at me.

"Stella." Her voice sounded far away. "Stella, go to Cross Roads Apartments. Your home is there."(6)

"Sailor Pluto! Don't leave!" I yelled leaning over the railing as her face started to vanish.

"Teach Jessi her training." Sailor Pluto's voice seemed to whisper to me.

I stood there watching my face reflect back for long moments. Than leaned back. I sighed and brushed a tear away from my eye. Cross Roads Apartments huh? Well a bed was a bed. I walked out of the park and out to the main street. I crossed the street and saw a place that was still open. I went inside and asked for directions. Soon I was on my way. Walking down the street toward my 'home' I thought about Crystal Tokyo and my family.

* * *

**Okay I got this from () thing from Silver Sailor Ganymede. (Hope you don't mid that I borrowed your idea) I was having a hard time getting the thing on the 8 to stay during uploading.**

**This(1) isfor bloody.My word of the moment. I think I've read Harry Potter too many times.**

**This (2) is amovement that something the real Jessi, one of my best friends, gives me a lot. Especially when I've done or asked something silly.**

**Cause (3)I want my story to be during the sailor senshi high school years. Oh and Sailor Moon and the sailor senshi will not being showing up here. Just passing through. K? I have a hard enough time keeping all my characters straight with out having to add to the number.**

**I (4) thought that this would be a cool speech, since Tuxedo Jessi uses rose attacks.**

**Kind (5)of like what Chibi-Usa does.**

**Heck (6)Stella needs someplace to live. I don't know if there is a place called Cross Roads Apartments. And the reason why Sailor Pluto talked to her that way was cause she didn't have any other way to talk to Stella. Stella doesn't have someone like Luna-P.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Shinning Star

**Third chapter is here. I'm actually enjoying re-writing this story. I feel like I'm seeing friends that I haven't seen in ages.

* * *

**

**Shinning Star**

It was a sunny spring day. I sighed as I waited next to my shoe locker(1) for Jessi. I had managed to get myself enrolled in Cross Roads Junior High School. As I thought about that I got all excited. I was actually going to school. Back home in Crystal Tokyo mother and daddy taught me. Since I was a cat at the time I guess that's understandable.

As I looked at my watch I started thinking, I've been here a couple of days now. The following day after I had come to the past I had talked to Jessi. She didn't remember anything from the time before she arrived with her aunt and uncle. I had asked her over and over again if she remembered anything, anything at all. She shook her head till she had made herself dizzy. The only thing she could tell me was that she felt contented to me, why she didn't know. I was unsure of how to tell her about herself. I still hadn't told her anything about Crystal Tokyo yet.

"Stella!" a voice broke into my thoughts. I jumped slightly and looked around. Jessi was coming toward me swinging her book bag.

"There you are. Come on. I thought you wanted to get ice cream before you had night class?" It had surprised me when I found out that Jessi was taking class at a cram school (2).

"Of course I do!" Jessi started to lick her lips.

We left the school building and soon had walked out of the courtyard. We walked down the sidewalk toward an ice cream store a couple of blocks away. I tugged on the bow of my school uniform. I didn't like the bow. The cat in me wanted to play with the tails during class.

"Do you know that you play with that bow when ever you're thinking?" Jessi's voice once again broke into my thoughts.

"I do?" I asked surprised, dropping my hand to my side.

"Yup." Jessi grinned at me as she held open the door to the ice cream store. In we went.

* * *

Lighting flashed and thunder boomed as I watched from a window. The nice sunny day had turned into a stormy night. A phone rang. I turned back toward the counter and picked it up.

"Good evening, Corner Book Store. How can I help you?" I asked the person on the other end.

I had gotten a job to help pay for food and my apartment, even though Neo-Queen Serenity had already sent money for everything. I just wanted to feel like I was doing something important while I waited for Jessi to regain her memories.

"Yes. Yes sir, yes your name's in the list." I was telling the person, "No sir…yes I'll tell him. Good-bye."

I hung up the phone and reached for a list of names. With a new book coming out we had people calling all the time to make sure that their name was on the list. I sighed and put the list back down. I glanced over my shoulder at the rain plating the windows.

"Having a bad night?" a voice asked.

I about jumped out of my skin. I looked over to where the voice came from. It was Jessi. She was standing down a bit from me, shaking her head. Water dripped from her short bangs. She was also shaking water off her book bag.

"Jessi! You about gave me a heart attack." I said holding a hand to my beating heart.

"Sorry. But look what I found!" She was pulling a paper from her bag. She rushed over and shoved it in my face. I tried to read it but was having a hard time cause Jessi was shaking.

"Hold still." I said reaching out and grabbing the paper. I read it. It was something about going to the library and studying the stars. There was also something about having a star named after you. It is if your name got picked.

"Want to go with me?" Jessi was asking as she leafed through a magazine.

"Jessi the time for this is the same as our practice time. So no." I handed the paper back.

"But I want a star named after me." Jessi gave me some puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll go with you, but only to check out the place." I sighed as she whooped for joy.

* * *

Soon we were standing outside the library arguing with a guard outside the building.

"How many time do I have to tell you? There is nothing happening tonight after hours. Now go home." He gripped my arm and Jessi's arm, pushing us down the steppes and back out into the rain.

"Okay, gees you don't have to be rude about it." Jessi mumbled under her breath.

I held my book bag over my head as the rain beat down on me. Jessi just stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at the guard.

"Jessi come on. Let's go. I don't want to catch a cold." I said to my wet friend.

Jessi looked at the guy once more, turned and stomped away. I followed after her as quickly as I could.

* * *

Neon looked out the windows at the storm below. He sighed as he replayed the talk he had, had with Water Buffalo.

"Neon, you failed me. What caused you to fail?" Water Buffalo glanced at him as she picked at one of her long nails.

"I'm sorry mistress. Someone helped Tuxedo Jessi awaken to her powers." Neon bowed and kept his head down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want Tuxedo Jessi dead. I want her gone. My plans can't go forward if she's still alive." Water Buffalo finally looked up at him.

"Yes mistress. It won't happen again." Neon said with his head still bowed.

"For your shake it had better not." Water Buffalo dismissed him.

Neon growled to himself as he thought about what had happen. His plan that was running at the moment was going okay. He hadn't found Tuxedo Jessi yet but he had collected some nice engery for his mistress.

"Tuxedo Jessi you will pay for what you've caused me. And the same to who ever helps you." Neon smiled at his reflection.

* * *

I hadn't even said hello when I picked up the ringing telephone when I heard Jessi start into it.

"I called the library and the lady who picked up the phone said that yes there was an after hour thing going on tonight." Jessi said.

I sighed. This girl was going to give me gray hairs and than I would start to look like my older sister.

"Will you clam down? I've told you more than once that we have other things to do." I told her.

"Yeah I know but now I'm wondering what the heck is going on over there. Please, please can we go see what is going on?" she started to beg.

"Fine. Do you want to go tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tonight." Was the answer.

* * *

I was standing outside the library with Jessi. The rain had finally stopped but you could still hear thunder in the distance. We were hiding behind the library wall; Jessi was peaking around the corner.

"Darn. That same guard." She said pulling her head back.

"And he's already told us that there is nothing going on here tonight. Something's up." I mumbled to myself.

"How are you going to get in?" Jessi was about to start whining.

"I have just the thing." I said snapping my fingers softly.

As Jessi gave me a questioned look I stepped back from her. I closed my eyes as my moon on my forehead reappeared and the moon necklace started to glow. In front of me a stick was forming. It looked like a pen with purple coloring. As the glows from the two moons went away I opened my eyes and held out a hand. The pen fell with a thumb into my palm. I handed it to Jessi.

"Ohhh." She cooed looking at it, "What is it?"

"It's the Stella Ink Capsule (3). " I said with a small smile, "You can use it to disguise yourself by holding it up and saying 'Disguise Power'."

Jessi was excited as she held the Stella Ink Capsule and chanted, "Disguise Power, turn me into a mega-cool scientist!"

A light went up around Jessi. I turned my head from the blinding lights. When I turned back I saw that I was standing next to a girl in a black dress, white lab coat and black sunglasses. Her hair was curly and some had been pulled back into a bun.

"Wow. Now I'm sure to get past the guard." Jessi giggled to her self as she pushed the sunglasses on the top of her head. "Come on Stella let's go."

I hurried after Jessi as she walked up to the guard. She had been right, the guard didn't ask questions, just let her in. I followed her saying I was her assistant. He let me pass as well. Once we were inside we looked around. The lights were on here but looked like the lights were turned off in other places. I got an uneasy feeling as I looked around.

"Jessi, we need to be careful." I said as I turned toward her. I gasped. Jessi was hurrying down the hall. I started after her knowing that I wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

I was gasping for air as Jessi rounded a corner and was out of sight. I rounded the same corner and came to a stop. Jessi was gone. I couldn't see her anywhere. There were a couple of doors along the right wall and windows along the left wall. I checked each door, only to find them all locked. I paused and took a deep breath. Where had Jessi gone? As I leaned against the wall, next to an open window I heard voices. I glanced out the window. Two people were standing below the window. They were bent over something. As one moved away I saw that they were bent over Jessi. She looked kind of freaked out. I was all set to jump out the window seeing as there was tree next to the building, one of it's branches with in reach, when I remembered that I wasn't a cat anymore.

"I thought we had sucked all the energy form the people inside this building?" one asked.

"What's it matter? We can get engery for Water Buffalo and than find this Tuxedo Jessi brat." The other said as it held Jessi in its grasp.

Oh no, I thought. Jessi hadn't been a hero long enough to know how to get herself out of this kind of mess. Hell I hadn't even trained her yet. She's only been in one battle so far. Daddy (4) is going to kill me, not to mention Neo-Queen Serenity, I thought. I ran ideas through my head, trying to figure something out. Than an idea hit me like a light bulb going off. I raced back the way I had come. Out the front doors I went and up to the guard.

"Um…excuse me sir." I said from behind him. As he started to turn I grabbed his keys that were hanging from his belt. "Sorry."

"Hey!" He yelled. He looked down at the spot where his keys had been than back up at me. I had already moved away from him. "Bring those back!"

He chased after me. I knew that he would catch me soon. I hurried around the side of the building toward the voices. I saw the two people who were holding Jessi look up in surprise as I came running toward them. They just stood there speechless as I ran by and dropped the keys. I dove into some bushes, which really hurt.

The guard stopped in front of the two people, who by this time had loosened their grip enough on Jessi that she was able to get away. As I peaked out of the bushes I saw her dive behind a tree. As the guard looked at the two people still standing there on held up a hand and let lose a blot of energy. The poor guard fell to the ground, completely blacked out. I glanced back at the tree Jessi was hiding behind to see purple light. It seemed that she had already called out her transformation.

"For your evil planes you've earned a beating. For the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and Earth I, Tuxedo Jessi, will send you on your way!" Tuxedo Jessi stepped out from behind the tree.

"Oh good. Now we don't have to search for you. You've saved us some time." The person on the right said.

"Yes, thank you." The one on the left said.

As we watched the people moved together. They were melting into each other. Soon were two people had been standing there was now one. Only sitting on top of its shoulders was two heads. As the thing grew I stepped out of the bushes and made my way over toward Tuxedo Jessi. I didn't get very far. One head turned my way, grinned and suddenly shot out its arm. I saw it coming but couldn't get out of the way fast enough. I cried out as the hand closed around me. It started to squeeze me.

"Help!" I gasped as I tried to breath.

"Hey!" Tuxedo Jessi yelled. She was startled as the monster drew me close to it, using me as a shield.

I lifted my head up and looked at Tuxedo Jessi. She was dancing in place. She wanted to attack but didn't. I knew she didn't want to hit me. I gathered my strength and bit down on the hand holding me. The thing tasted so gross. As I bite it, it started to hallow. It let go of me. I fell to the ground, hard.

"Rose Power Strike!" Tuxedo Jessi yelled as I fell away from the monster. I covered my head as the attack hit the monster.

The two-headed monster screamed in pain as Tuxedo Jessi's attack hit it. I laid there with my head covered till I felt something on my back. I raised my head slowly to see Tuxedo Jessi bending down and looking at me. She helped me to my feet. I glanced around. The monster was gone.

"I'll get you for that." A voice said from high up.

We both looked up to see the orange hair guy standing on a tree branch. He looked pissed.

"I dare you to come down here and say that." Tuxedo Jessi growled.

"Maybe next time I'll play with you." With a small flash of light the guy was gone.

I looked over at Tuxedo Jessi as she retransformed. As soon as she was in normal cloths she bent over holding her head. I reached over and tried to help her up. She gave a small cry and pushed me away.

"Jessi? What's wrong?" I asked at arms length from her. She was still holding her head but wasn't bent over anymore.

"Something flashed in my mind." She said shakily.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it was a memory. I saw a girl with pink hair. Pink hair that was pulled up like Usagi's and she also had red eyes. She was laughing at something and handed me a handheld mirror. I took it and saw myself. I was covered in cake. I was laughing too. Other people were there as well. I can only see shapes. But I can feel their love even though I can't see them." Jessi looked up at me. Her eyes were all watery. "Stella there was also someone else there."

"Who?" I was trying to hide my excitement. I knew this memory she was talking about.

"A cat. A navy blue cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. Stella it was you, wasn't it?" Jessi looked me in the eye.

"Yes, that was I." I hugged her. "You're getting your memories back Jess."

"Who was that girl?" Jessi asked as I let her go.

"That was your cousin, Chibi-Usa." I said.

We heard a groan. I turned around to see the guard wake up.

"Let's get out of here." I said as Jessi nodded.

Soon we were heading home. I was bouncing with each step. Jessi was remembering who she was. I knew that it was only one memory but it was a start. It was a start.

* * *

**I have no clue what (1) else to call that area. So I'll just call it the shoe locker area. **

**In true life (2) Jessi use to go to the high school by our middle school and march with the marching band there. **

**Jessi in real life thought of (3) this. She thought it would be cool. **

**I've always thought that Luna was the one who taught (4) Diana. So in my story Artemis is the one who trains Stella.**

**I think I'm going to make it for Jessi to regain some of her memory in each chapter. Sooner or later she'll figure out that Shingo is her father. That chapter should be pretty funny. **


	4. Help if You Can

**Okay here we go, 4th chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please read on.

* * *

**

Help if You Can. 

I saw Jessi wanting for me at the front doors to the school. I picked up my pace. She wasn't looking my way but outside. I stopped next to her and looked outside as well. Nothing new to see. Just kids leaving to go home for the day.

"Hi Jessi." I finally said. She jumped slightly and glanced at me.

"Oh hi Stella. Have you heard about the new girl?" Jessi was looking outside again.

"No what's up?" I asked her.

"They say she just moved here. She's in my class with me. When she speaks you can barely hear her." Jessi was saying. She was about to go on when someone called her name.

We both turned and saw boy hurrying toward us. He had blond hair that was long and kept falling into his eyes.

"Oh no." I heard Jessi say under her breath.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as the boy came closer.

"It's Mike from class." Jessi whispered back as the boy stopped in front of us.

"Hi Stella." He greeted me. I said hi back but he had already turned to Jessi, "Hi Jessi. I was wondering if you'd like to go a movie with me?" he looked so desperate.

"No Mike. I'm kind of busy so sorry." Jessi said with out emotion.

"Oh sorry than. Sorry to bother you than." Mike sighed as he left us standing there.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Jessi pushed opened the doors.

"He's got this huge crush on me." Jessi sighed. She titled her head back to catch some sun.

"Oh." I said, watching the people around us, "Hey is that the new girl?"

I was pointing at a girl. Jessi looked where I was pointing. The girl was slowly walking out the gates with her head down. She had brown hair that was about shoulder length, it was falling into her face. She looked like she was really tall. I wanted a closer look but she had already walked out the gates.

"She looked kind of sad." I said.

* * *

Neon was up in his tower thinking. Water Buffalo was not happy with him. True he had gotten some engery but once again Tuxedo Jessi had slipped through his fingers. He need a new plan. He suddenly grin, knowing just the plan.

"Dark Singer I summon thee." He said looking toward the middle of the room.

Something was oozing its way through the tile on the floor. When it had finally taken form it bowed.

"Here master Neon." It said in a wispy kind of voice.

"Go to work. Sing everyone's engery away." Neon growled. Dark Singer bowed once again and left.

* * *

I had just left the bookstore where I worked after picking up my paycheck. I was on my way to meet up with Jessi. It was my turn to buy ice cream. I glanced up and noticed someone. It was that brown hair girl from school I made up my mind right than and there to talk to her. I hurried after her.

"Hey! Wait up for a moment." I called.

She stopped and turned around. She looked surprised that someone was talking to her. I rushed over to her.

"Is something the matter?" She asked down at me. She was really tall. Taller than I had first thought.

"No nothings wrong. Hi I'm Stella. I go to the same school as you do." I held out a hand. She looked at it for a moment than broke out in a grin.

"I'm Kristen. I just moved here. I have one question for you." Kristen asked.

"And that would be what?" I cocked my head at her, which caused my hair to fall to one side.

"Is that your real color or did you dye it?" Kristen pointed at my hair.

"It's my normal color. Why did someone say something?" I was kind of surprised at this cause Sailor Neptune's air is aqua green (1).

"Well I just moved here and I've never seen someone with such color hair." She grinned. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey do you like ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kristen nodded slowly.

"Want to join me? I'm meeting a friend and we're going to get some ice cream. Come." I grabbed her arm and started to pull her behind me.

"Okay." She laughed.

We made our way down the street and around the corner. The ice cream store was right in front of us. Through the window I could see Jessi sitting at a booth. Sitting on the table in front of her was a huge dish of ice cream. I sighed. I would have to pay her back now, oh well. I held the door open for Kristen and followed her inside. I walked over to Jessi. I sat down across from her. Kristen sat next to me.

"Hey." I said as I picked up a menu and handed it to Kristen.

"Hi." Jessi said through a mouthful of ice cream. She glanced up and looked over a t Kristen. Her face went white. She still had all that ice cream in her mouth and she wasn't breathing. I thought for a moment that she was going to choke.

"Jess?" I asked.

"Hi." Jessi finally swallowed her ice cream.

"Hello. My name is Kristen. Aren't we in the same class?" Kristen smiled.

"Yeah." Jessi nodded.

A waiter finally appeared at our table. Kristen and me gave him our orders. When he came back he set milk shake in front of me and dish of peach ice cream in front of Kristen. We sat there and talked about different things. Jessi complained about a math test that was coming up. I told them about a report that I had to write about. We were all laughing when Kristen looked at her watch. She suddenly jumped up, rocking the table.

"What's wrong?" Jessi asked as she grabbed her dish.

"I'm going to be late. I'm sorry but I have a concert that I need to get too." Kristen said grabbing her book bag.

"Concert?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm singing with a choir at a concert tonight and if I don't book it I'm going to late." Kristen started to edge toward the door.

"Oh." Jessi said.

"I've got two extra tickets if you want to stop by. Here." She handed me two tickets, while she pushed open the door. "Sorry. Thanks for the ice cream Stella!" and with that she took off down the street.

Jessi and me stood at the door watching her run down the sidewalk when some guy bumped into her. She dropped her book bag for a moment, said something to the guy, grabbed her bag and took off again. I had been rushing over to her the moment I saw the guy bump into her but slowed when I saw her get up. I walked over to the guy who had bumped into her. He was picking something off the sidewalk. He was holding some papers.

"I can take those if you want me too sir." I said stopping next to him.

"Oh do you know that girl?" he asked.

"Yes sir. She's a friend. I can give those back to her for you." I held out a hand. He handed me the papers.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked off.

I looked down at the papers in my hand as Jessi walked over to me. She looked over my shoulder. I was holding sheet music. Kristen had dropped some music. As I held the music I had this weird feeling come over me. Something that I hadn't felt when Kristen was around.

"Stella? You okay?" Jessi was shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh sorry Jessi. I'm okay. I just got this weird feeling is all." I tucked the music in my book bag.

"Weird feeling? Is something going on?" Jessi looked at me.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Now what time is it?" I shook my head.

"It's about 5pm. Why?" Jessi said looking at her watch.

"The time on these tickets is 6:15pm. We need to hurry if we're going to return Kristen's music to her before the concert starts. Come on." I said leading the way.

* * *

Kristen had just arrived and was opening her bag when a woman with short blond hair walked up to her. Kristen looked up at the woman, while still looking for her music.

"Ah there you are Kristen. I was worried about you. Are you ready?" the woman asked.

"Yes Miss Cal." Kristen nodded her head.

"Good. Than please go get changed." Miss Cal nodded her head in return and left Kristen standing there.

Kristen stood there for a moment that dug into her bag again. She couldn't find her music.

"Darn it. Oh well I know the music by heart anyway." Kristen shrugged her shoulders than left to go to the dressing room.

* * *

We made it to the concert site with 45 minutes to spare. We showed the man at the door our tickets and he let us in. We walked around for a few moments.

"Where do you think the backstage door is?" Jessi asked as she looked around.

"How about through the door that reads 'Backstage'." I pointed to the door.

Jessi stuck her tongue out at me. I just stuck mine out at her back. We pulled the door open and walked back stage. Right away I noticed something was wrong. There was no sound coming from anywhere back here. It was dead silence. There should have been some noise, shouldn't there?

"Stella, I don't like this. There's no one around and the air feels dead back here." Jessi was taking small steps.

"You're right. Lets look around but be careful." I said following her.

We walked around, looking in the shadows. No one was around. I was looking at some sets when I heard Jessi softly call my name. I went over to her. She was pointing at something.

"Look. Stairs." Jessi whispered.

Jessi had found some stairs that went under the stage. There wasn't any light coming up from the bottom of the stairs. Jessi looked at me, than started slowly making her way down the stairs. I followed behind her.

When we reached the bottom we looked around. The darkness made it hard to see. I edged down the hallway. As I walked I saw a light on under a door. I hurried over to the door with Jessi right behind me. I paused a moment than opened the door slowly.

I wasn't expecting to see bodies on the floor. Adults and teens were lying all over the place. I stepped into the room and stopped. I held a hand up to my head. I was getting that weird feeling again. But before I could say anything to Jessi a side door opened.

"Stella? Jessi?" It was Kristen who had opened the door. She stepped out toward us.

"Kristen? Why?" Jessi stepped back, almost stepping on someone.

"What?" Kristen started to ask when she looked around and noticed that people were lying on the floor. She gasped and stepped back.

I still had the weird feeling when a hand shot out from behind Kristen, fingers wrapping around her throat. Kristen's eyes opened with surprise. What ever was attached to the hand was coming closer. As the thing stepped out behind Kristen we saw a monster.

"Why is it that you are still up and moving?" the monster snarled. As it stepped out into the room it pushed Kirsten in front of it.

The monster was female form the looks of it. She wore a long blue over coat and black boots. Her hair was sticking out at all angles. Her eyes were ice blue and cold.

Jessi stepped back some more and I followed her. I was shaking with a sick feeling. I had never felt this way before. I had two different feelings going on at the same time. One was the feeling of something great would happen, while the other was a feeling of dread.

"Well, well what do I have here? Two more for my collecting." The monster had a wispy voice.

"We won't help you with anything." Jessi snapped. She held a hand up. "Rose Power Make Up!"

I wasn't watching Jessi transform, I was watching Kristen and the monster. Kristen wore a look of surprise but the monster on the other hand was wearing a wicked grin. That couldn't be good.

" For the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and Earth I, Tuxedo Jessi, will send you on your way!" Tuxedo Jessi said as she stepped up beside me.

"Goody. Now Tuxedo Jessi I want you to sing a B flat scale." The monster grinned as it held Kristen up. Kristen was trying to unwrap the fingers from around her neck.

"I can't sing!" Tuxedo Jessi hissed, her face growing a bit red.

"Too bad. I, Dark Singer, will be your down fall." Dark Singer drew Kristen close. She wrapped her other hand around Kristen's neck.

We just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. As we watched Dark Singer held Kristen up to her face. She looked like she was going to suck the life engery from Kristen. As Kristen's eyes widen with fear something appeared on her forehead. This caused the monster to pause and stare at Kristen.

"What is this?" Dark Singer snarled. She just looked at Kristen and than threw her across the room at us.

We didn't try to duck but readied our selves to catch Kristen. We caught her all right, falling over in the process. Tuxedo Jessi pushed Kristen off herself and jumped to her feet. She rushed toward the monster. As Tuxedo Jessi was doing that I helped Kristen up. I finally got a closer look at the thing on her forehead. She had a small sign glowing there. It was a tiny set of scales (2). Kirsten was a scout?

As I stared at her I felt the moon on my forehead reappear. The moon around my neck was also glowing (3). Kristen was staring back at me. As she stared at me a stick started to form in front of her eyes, mine too. It was pink with a tiny star on the top. When it was done forming it fell into Kristen's out stretched hand.

"What is this?" Kristen asked but before I could say anything a blast of engery shot at us. We both ducked and rolled away from each other.

I looked around to see Tuxedo Jessi gasping from her knees. She had been hit with some type of attack. I was about to rush over to her when Dark Singer stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Your turn." She hissed.

"Kristen, hold that senshi pen up. You can help Tuxedo Jessi." I said as I stared at Dark Singer.

"What do I say?" She asked.

"What ever comes to you!" I stepped back as Dark Singer came toward me.

Kristen looked at the pen for a moment, closed her eyes than held the pen up.

"Libra Power Make Up!" She shouted. Dark Singer looked her way when Kristen had started shouting.

A pale pink light was wrapped around Kristen. She was surrounded by shooting stars that were spinning around and around her. As the circles got tighter Kristen leaned her head back and closed her eyes once more. The stars landed on her body and started to take shape into something else. With one final brust of pink light Kristen was standing in front of us in a sailor suit. Her collar, skirt, back bow and mid knee high boots were all pink. The bow on her chest was white but the button in the center was the same pink as the rest of her outfit. On her forehead was a tiara with a pink stone set in the middle.

"I hold the scales that weigh the rights and wrongs of the world. I'm Sailor Libra." Sailor Libra held both arms up slightly, as if she herself was a set of scales.

"Sailor Libra huh? No matter you'll die too." Dark Singer had turned toward Sailor Libra. Dark Singer opened her mouth and a blot of engery shot out.

Sailor Libra jumped out of the way. When she landed she folded her arms across her chest, her hands closed into fists. She closed her eyes for a second than flashed them open again. She opened her hands but kept her arms crossed.

"Zodiac…" Sparks of flashing light appeared around her hands. "Equal…" the lights grew more in number. Sailor Libra closed her hands around the lights. "Sparks!" as she shouted the last word she flung her arms out, opening her hands. The sparks of light went flying toward Dark Singer.

Dark Singer tried to turn away but was caught in mid turn by the attack. She screamed in high pitch as she died. With a final burst of light and scream the monster was gone. We stared at the spot were the monster had stood. Groans and moans were heard from all around us.

"We need to get out of here." Tuxedo Jessi said as she edged toward the door. Sailor Libra and I were right behind her.

* * *

Later after the concert we were slowly walking home. Jessi was bouncing around with excitement.

"Yes! Now I don't have to do all the work." Jessi was so glad that there was another sailor scout around.

"Hey you still have as much work to do as before." I said.

Jessi was in the middle of sticking her tongue out at me when she stopped. She held a hand up to her head. She closed her eyes with a soft gasp.

"Jessi?" Kristen rushed to her friend.

"I'm okay. I just saw something, again." She was looking at me. I didn't say anything but nodded. Jessi sighed and went on, "I was running down a long hall, looking over my shoulder. There were three people chasing me. I was yelling something to them, what I can't remember. I turned to look at where I was going when suddenly I tripped. I went sliding along the floor. When I sat up the three people were standing around me laughing."

"What did these people look like?" I finally asked. I thought I knew what she was talking about.

"They were all girls. One had long brown hair that went past her knees. Her hair also had strikes of orange in it. As she laughed her orange eyes were lighting up as well. Another had brown hair also but hers was in a braid that went all the way to her feet. She had tears in her brown eyes. She seemed taller than the other two. The last one had white hair with blue/green stripes that went to her shoulders. He eyes were the same color as her strips. They were all laughing as they helped me to my feet." Jessi stopped and held her hand up again.

"What is? What is this your telling us?" Kristen looked back and forth at Jessi and me.

"Another memory. I'm sitting in a small classroom with another girl. We're both reading. I glance up at the girl who had gray hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. She had glasses on, the light is reflecting off them." Jessi sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Stella is she okay?" Kristen asked me.

"She's fine. She's just remembering things." I didn't want to go into anything. Jessi had to find her memories for herself. If I told her about everything, the feelings she had, had wouldn't be there. She would have memories that she wouldn't understand. With this way of remembering she would have all the feelings.

"Stella who were those girls? I feel like I've had some fun times with them." Jessi looked at me, "And I feel like there are other people I've had just as much fun with. I feel like there is a boy in there somewhere and three older girls too. But I can't see their faces."

"The four girls you just told us about are your friends. The first is Julie, the second is Jania (4), third one is Echo and the last is Sarah." I said, "But I can't tell you about the others yet cause it would be weird to have a name but no face to go with it yet."

"If you say so." Jessi shrugged than yawned.

"Kristen I know you have some questions but can they wait till tomorrow?" I asked turning toward our new friend.

"Sure. I'm tried too. Let's all go home and get some sleep." Kristen was covering up a yawn too.

We walked home, each going our separate ways at a corner. Kristen was heading toward the house she lived in with her mom, sister and brother. Jessi toward the house with her aunt and uncle, I toward my apartment. I was deep in thought as I walked into my apartment. Jessi was getting her memories back now. I was just hoping that when she finally got the memories about her aunt, uncle and dad she wouldn't freak out. I just shook my head and got ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**The sailor scouts (1) are going to appear in my story as passing thoughts.**

**Since Libra is a Zodiac (2) sign as well as a constellation I thought using the scales was a good sign to use.**

**You've might have guessed (3) when one moon starts to glow the other one does too.**

**Jania (4) is the name of a character from Star Wars. (She's in the New Jedi Order. I liked the name so I used it. Jania in my story is not the same from Star Wars.)**

**Jessi has grown up with all the scouts' kids. She also knows Jenny, April and Shannon (from My Friend. Why Did You Leave? ) But that's another story. See if you guys can guess who Julie, Jania, Sarah and Echo are children of.**


	5. The Maze

**I can't believe that I'm this far into rewriting this story. It's starting to get good isn't it? I hope you guys are enjoying my characters. Well here goes.

* * *

**

The Maze

It was Saturday, finally a day with no school, no work, just some relaxing and doing some shopping. I was at the mall with Jessi and Kristen. We were in the food court at the moment. I was looking at the menu as Kristen paid for her food.

"I'll have a small coke and a small fries." I told the guy at the cash register. He nodded as he rang it up. I handed him my money and waited for my food.

After getting my food I joined Kristen and followed her toward the table Jessi was sitting at. I took one look at all the food sitting in front of her and felt sick. Jessi had ordered a hamburger, large fries, large coke and a milkshake. I think she was also planning on getting another hamburger too.

"How can you eat all that? And still have some room left?" Kristen asked sitting down.

"I just open my mouth, put some food in, chew it and than shallow." Jessi said around a mouth full of food.

"Gross." I gagged.

I ate my fries and glanced over at Kristen. She was watching someone on the other side of the food court. I followed her gaze. She was watching some guy. He had spiky brown hair with blond highlights. I could tell what color eyes he had. As I watched two other guys walked up to him. My mouth fell opened. I closed it fast. One of the guys that had just walked up was a tall blond. I felt my self start to blush. It was Nala (1), I mean Alan. Nala was just a name that Jessi had come up with as a code name. I happen to have had a small crush on him. I glanced over at Jessi to see if she had noticed the guys yet, only to see that she had. The remaining guy was also tall but he had brown hair was a bit long. This was the guy that Jessi had a crush on. Jessi always started to blush when she was around Adam.

I was going to say something when Adam looked our way, which caused us three to look somewhere else. When I glanced back they were walking our way. I felt my face grow redder.

"Hey Jessi, Stella." Adam said in greeting as they stopped at our table.

I looked up at him. Jessi was taking small bites from her hamburger.

"Oh hi Adam. Hello Alan." The second greeting came out almost as a whisper.

"Hi Stella." Alan smiled. I felt my heart beat like mad.

"Want to join us?" Kristen asked.

"Hey Kristen." Adam said pulling up a chair. Alan and the other guy sat down as well.

Jessi made a small choking noise, causing me to look at her. She was still red. Her face was doing a great imitation of her hair.

"Hi." Kristen said to the person we didn't know. I looked at her to see her trying to keep a straight face. "I'm Kristen."

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Brian." Alan introduced his friend.

"Hello." Brian said softly.

"These are my friends Stella and Jessi." Kristen introduced us to him.

"Hello." Brian said again.

"So are you new in town?" I asked Brian trying to get a conversation started.

"No. I lived on the other side of the city. We just moved over here to Cross Roads." Brian said. He glanced at Kristen who was staring at him. "Is she okay?"

I looked at my friend and held in a giggle. I glanced at Jessi to see her acting the same with Adam.

"She's fine. Just staring off into space." I kicked Kristen under the table.

"Huh, oh sorry. I was just thinking about something." Kristen took a drink of her soda.

"So what's everyone doing?" Alan asked.

"Nothing." Us girls and Brian said together. This caused us to start laughing. Alan and Adam joined in.

Jessi was trying to drink her milkshake with out choking on it while Kristen was staring off into space again.

"I got an idea." Everyone looked at me, "How about we go do something fun? We can go to the that new maze thing that just opened."

"That's a cool idea. I've been wanting to go over there and see what is was like." Adam said nodding.

"Lets get going than." Jessi was getting up, picking up her tray.

"Okay." We answered also getting up.

I threw my stuff away and followed Kristen. She was talking to Alan. I looked over at Jessi, who was talking to Brian. Adam didn't seem to mind that no one was really talking to him. We walked out of the mall and toward the buss stop. We weren't there for more than a few minutes when the bus pulled up the curb. The doors opened letting people off. We waited, than got on our selves. As the doors started to close the bus pulled away from the curb.

Neon watched as people walked up to the ticket window with smiles on their faces. He grinned to himself. They wouldn't have those grins later. The traps were sent, now all that was need was the prey. He grinned once more.

As we stepped off the bus I gasped. The maze was bigger than I thought. It was all made out of wood. There were platforms rising above the rest of the maze in four different places.

"Stella, come on!" Kristen called to me. I had fallen behind the others they were already at the ticket window.

"Coming!" I called back. I run over to them.

"How many tickets please?" asked the woman behind the glass.

"Six. Hand over your money guys." Jessi said holding out a hand. We each handed her our share of the tickets price.

"Here you go. Thank you." The lady handed Jessi six tickets and some change.

We walked over to the entrance.

"Let's go in teams." Alan said suddenly.

"Okay but how are we going to decide?" Adam asked.

"Let's pull strings." Kristen said.

"How about papers instead?" I asked pull a piece of paper from my pocket.

Everyone nodded. I tore the paper into three pieces. If you got the short one you were on one team. We did this three times. Kristen, Alan and Adam had wound up on a team. They went in first. Jessi was kind of upset that she hadn't been on the same team as Adam.

"We'll beat you guys!" Alan yelled as he followed Kristen and Adam inside the maze.

"Sorry." I said to Jessi.

"It's okay. Since I can't be on his team I'm just going to beat him at this." Jessi smiled at me.

We waited for a bit before we went inside our selves. As we went in a door closed behind us blocking the way out. We rounded one corner when Jessi took off, running ahead of us.

"Jessi! Come back!" Brian yelled after her.

We rushed after her. Jessi was too far ahead.

"One down three to go." Kristen said in a singing type of voice.

They had already made it to the first stamp stop. We each had one paper that had four squares on it. You had to get four stamps that spelled out 'maze'.

"Let's get going. We can win this." Adam led the way down the stairs.

"I think that's the way toward the next one." Alan said pointing toward his left.

Kristen and Adam followed Alan as he went down the left pathway. As the walked that way they turned another left only to find a dead end. They turned to go back the way they had come but found a dead end. Someone had put a wall there. They were closed in what looked like a box.

"What? What's going on?" Adam said as he pushed against the wall. It didn't move.

"Some things going on here." Alan was also pushing on the wall.

Kristen was about to say something when she heard a weird sound. She looked around wildly trying to find where the sound was coming from when the dirt under her feet rumbled. She looked down at her feet to see the ground split open. Kristen tried to back up but it was no use. She along with Alan and Adam fell down into the dark hole.

"Help!" Kristen yelled as she fell.

Brian and I finally caught up with Jessi at the first stamp stop. She had the paper so she had gotten the stamp. As we were walking down the stairs Brian stopped. I looked at him. He had a far away look on his face.

"Brian? You okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I felt something." He had his eyes closed.

"Felt something? What something?" I grabbed Jessi's arm to keep her from taking off again.

"Something evil, wrong just happen. This way!" Brian rushed past Jessi and me.

I glanced at Jessi; she gave me her raised eyebrow look. We took off after Brian. As we followed him we turned and turned again. As we turned the last time we ran right into Brian. He had stopped and was staring at something. We glanced around him and saw that we had run into a dead end.

"Dead end. We went the wrong way." Jessi said.

I turned back to go the way we had come and gasped. My gasp caused Brian and Jessi to turn and look at me. The reason why I gasped was that a wall was behind me where one hadn't been before. We looked at the wall for a moment. Jessi looked at me. She had a question on her face that I couldn't answer, not with Brian there. As I looked at Jessi I caught a movement out the corner of my eye. The wall that had been the originally dead end had vanished. In its place was a dark star case. Jessi and I shared a look.

"The evil feeling is coming from down there." Brian whispered.

"What do we do than?" I asked. I tried to make the question sound like a normal question.

Jessi and Brian stared at something behind me. They wore a look of fear on their faces. I didn't want to turn around. As I stood there I felt something breathing down the back of my neck. I gulped and turned around.

A monster was standing behind me. It was a huge cat with foot long teeth. It licked its lips. As I stared at the cat it opened it's mouth and roared. I gagged, talk about bad breath.

"Run!" Jessi yelled as she turned and started down the stairs.

I followed her as Brian ran after us. I could hear the cat's footsteps coming after us.

"I told you there was something wrong!" Brian yelled as he passed me.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled back. I was trying not to fall down the stairs when Jessi stopped all of a sudden.

"Why am I running?" Jessi asked. She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her senshi pen. She held it up with a yell, "Rose Power Make Up!"

As Brian watched the light show I heard him gasp, "Tuxedo Jessi!"

"Move you two!" Tuxedo Jessi said pushing her way past Brian and me.

"Someone help!" a voice called from down the stairs.

I looked at Tuxedo Jessi than back down the stairs. I prayed that Tuxedo Jessi would be able to handle this by herself.

"Brian, come on." I started down the stairs.

"But what about Tuxedo Jessi?" he asked following me.

"She'll be okay. I hope." I said.

"What'd you mean you hope?" Brian asked in a panicking voice.

I threw him a look. He didn't notice it. We ran down the stairs as shouts and yells echoed from behind us. The further we went down the fainter they became. Soon I saw a small light growing bigger. We were coming to the bottom of the staircase. As we finally reached the bottom I stopped short. Brian crashed into me. I tripped forward.

"Why'd you stop?" Brian asked as he grabbed my arm.

"Look." I pointed. He followed my pointing finger and I heard him gasp.

In front of us was a square room. What looked like a computer screen lined one wall with a keyboard console sitting under it. The two other walls were lined with cages. Some of the cages were empty while other held people. One cage in predictably had caught my eye. It was sitting on the floor in front of the others. It looked like it was waiting in be put up in line with the others. Sitting inside, holding the bars, was Kristen. Alan and Andrew were lying next to her, knocked out. I looked back at Kristen. Her eyes told me what she was feeling. She had a cut across one cheek and a smug of dirt across her forehead.

"What on Earth is going on?" Brian turned to look at me.

Before I could say anything Kirsten started yelling and pointing. She was pointing at something behind us. We turned around to see something that made me groan. The cat was standing behind us holding Tuxedo Jessi over one shoulder. It was walking up on its hind feet. The cat tossed Tuxedo Jessi to its feet. She looked dead but I could see her chest slowly rising. I did breath a sigh of relief at that. But what was I going to do? Tuxedo Jessi was knocked out and Kirsten was locked in a cage. I glanced around looking for something to throw at the cat when my gaze stopped on Brian. He was staring at the cat and Tuxedo Jessi. But the reason that had stopped my gaze was the mark on his forehead. Glowing on the middle of his forehead was three stars in line. One small star was glowing a bit brighter than the other two (2). Brian was a sailor scout? Is there even such a thing as a male sailor scout? These were the thoughts running through my head as my moon necklace and crescent moon on my forehead glowed. A senshi pen was forming in front of me. I held out a hand to catch it as it fell.

Just as I caught the stick the cat roared. I jumped aside while Brian went the other way. The cat had swung a huge paw at us. I backed away from the cat as it fell to all four feet. It stalked forward swinging it's head back and forth, looking at Brian than at me. I risked a glance at the senshi pen I still held in my hands. It was orange in color with; I swear it was the weirdest thing, zebra on top (3). I looked up in time to see the cat leap toward me.

"Brian!" I shirked as I tried to back up. He was trying to get to the cat when I called his name. As the cat swung a paw with huge claws at me I threw the senshi pen at him. "Catch!"

As the senshi pen flew through the air I tried to get away, but no such luck. As I turned to shield my face I felt the cat's claws slice my jeans and rip in to the skin underneath. I screamed.

"Stella!" Kristen yelled banging on the bars with her fists.

The cat turned away from me as I fell on my butt clutching my bleeding leg. It turned toward Brian, who had caught the senshi pen. He was gripping it with a tight fist.

"Orion Power Make Up!" Brian held the senshi pen above his head.

He was covered in an orange light. As he stood there in the middle of the light he held his arms at his side. As we watched three stars, like the ones on his forehead, formed above him. The three stars shot away from him, each leaving a white streamer behind them. The three stars than started to circle around him at a dizzying speed. As the circled around Brian the streamers wrapped around him. When the stars reached his feet they detached themselves from the white streamers. The streamers in turn changed color and form. The streamers had formed an orange tuxedo. The three stars flew back at Brian, landed and formed a belt. Brian was standing there in an orange tuxedo with a white tuxedo shirt under the jacket. An orange stone shaped as a button lay at the collar of his shirt. No mask covered his face, unlike Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Jessi.

"I am the mighty hunter that stands in the night sky, I'm Sailor Orion!" Sailor Orion raised a fist up.

He jumped toward the cat, his cape blowing behind him. The cat hissed and jumped away from him.

"Sailor Orion…we need…to get Kristen…free." I gasped through my pain.

Sailor Orion nodded his head to show that he heard me. He held out a hand, pointed toward the cage Kristen was in. "Nebula…" a bright light had formed in his palm. It grew brighter and brighter. "Blast!" the light shout away from his palm. Kristen slid away from the bars, throwing an arm up over her eyes as the light hit the bars. With a loud clang the bars fell away. Kirsten crawled out of the cage.

"You're going to regret locking me in a cage." Kristen growled as he got to her feet, "Libra Power Make Up!"

The pink light went around Kristen transforming her into Sailor Libra. When the light show disappeared Sailor Libra rushed over to me.

"Stella!" She tried to help me up, but I pushed her away.

"Tuxedo Jessi." I panted. Libra looked over at Tuxedo Jessi who was starting to wake. She rushed over to her, or well tried to.

The cat jumped between Libra and Tuxedo Jessi. I saw Orion sneak around the cat. He knelt beside Tuxedo Jessi as she tried to push her self up. She moaned. The cat swung its head around and gazed at them.

"Zodiac Equal Sparks!" Kristen used the cat's glance to attack. The cat hissed as it leaped away. It landed by me, but didn't even glance my way.

Orion helped Tuxedo Jessi sit up as Libra turned toward the cat. She looked pissed. She charged up for another attack but stopped when the cat ran in front of me. I heard Libra mumble something.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Jessi asked Sailor Orion as he helped her to her feet.

"Never mind that! Stella needs help!" Sailor Orion said pointing.

Tuxedo Jessi saw the cat standing in front of me. I was trying to move away from the cat but wasn't having much progress. I saw Tuxedo Jessi glance at me. I mouthed the words, "go for it." at her. She nodded ever so slightly.

"Hit it all at once." Tuxedo Jessi said softly.

"You sure?" Sailor Orion asked, worry written across his face.

"I'm sure." Tuxedo Jessi didn't look at him but started to power up her attack, "Rose Power Strike!"

"Zodiac Equal Sparks!" Sailor Libra followed Tuxedo Jessi.

"Nebula Blast!" Sailor Orion also yelled.

The three attacks flew at the cat as I rolled up into a ball. I heard the cat scream. I opened my eyes as I dust fell to the ground where the cat had been standing. Tuxedo Jessi rushed to my side.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I am now." I smiled at her as she helped me to my feet.

Neon looked down at his feet. He was standing in front of Water Buffalo. Pissed off was one way to put how mad she was.

"Neon what happen?" she growled.

Neon didn't answer her. She knew what happen with out him telling her. He had failed once again.

"You failed me!" Water Buffalo snapped.

"I'm sorry…" Neon started to say but was caught off.

"I don't want your 'sorry' I want Tuxedo Jessi and her scouts dead. Do you hear me Neon? This is your last chance!" she snapped.

"Yes mistress." Neon nodded.

It was three in the morning when my phone rang. I rolled over and trying to get a good grip on the ringing phone. Jess, Kristen and Brian had brought me home after the battle. We had left before the other had woken up. Had caught a taxi from the maze and come straight to my place. They had left me here after Kristen had cleaned the wound. It wasn't as bad as we had thought. I would be sore for a few days as it healed.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily once I managed to get the phone to my ear.

"Stella?" it was Jessi.

"Jess, it's three in the morning. What's wrong?" I yawned leaning back against my pillows.

"Stella, I had a nightmare." Jessi's voice came down the line.

"A nightmare?" I yawned again.

"It was something about a battle. I was on a slide. I must have been 4 or 5 at the time. There were five other girls with me. I think it was the girls you told me about. Even the pink hair girl. We were playing when suddenly a blast rocked the playground. Four people came running toward us. I didn't see their faces or anything. But four of the girls were gone. It was only I and the pink hair girl left. Another blast rocked the area. I was starting to cry as another blast caused a wall to fall inward. The pink hair girl was crying and hugging something. The only thing I could see was that it was black. As I looked back at the dust I could see people walking toward us. I started to scream, while the pink hair one ran toward something behind us. I was too frozen to move. As the people started to move toward me the four, who had taken the four girls away, came back. With them came two other people. One went to help the other four people, while the other came to my aid. It was a man. I clung to him as he carried me away from the battle. I was glancing at his face when I woke up." Jessi told me about her dream (4).

"Did you see his face?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"No, but I feel like I know him. Like he is part of me or something." Jessi sighed.

I sat looking at the phone for a minute. What do I tell her? I can't tell her who the man was. She had to see his face first before I could tell her.

"It's okay." I finally said, "It's just another memory. Don't worry about anything. You were taken somewhere safe."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you later than. Sorry about waking you. Night." Jessi hung up the phone.

She was getting closer to seeing her father's face. It was only a matter of time. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Okay here we go. **

**I wrote this story in middle school (1) and I did have a crush on a guy named Alan. Jessi's crush is real too. And Jessi did give Alan the code name Nala.**

**I thought long and hard about what to make Brian sign (2). I than thought about how people find Orion in the sky. They look for his belt that the star Beetlejuice sits in. So there you go. **

**Okay I had to keep this (3). Brian had this pen in middle school that had a zebra on top of it and thought it would be funny to have it as his transformation pen. So it stays. **

**This one is actually in a story that I wrote (4). Once I'm done with this one and My Friend. Why Did You Leave? I'll write it. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

8


	6. New to the World

**Here is the next chapter for my Stella in Time story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. You must be if you've been reading my story till this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

New to the World

Lunchtime had rolled around only to find me staring off into space. I was sitting outside with Jessi and Kristen. Brian hadn't shown up yet. Jessi and Kristen were talking among themselves.

"So what are you going to do than?" Kristen asked pulling a sandwich from her lunch bag.

"I think I'm just going to have to take the late grade. Hey at lest I turned in the paper." Jessi took a sip of soda.

"Guess so." Kristen nodded.

I didn't listen in anymore after that. I was ready to go home. I wanted to go home but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to even think about going home till after Jessi regained all her memories. I wanted to talk to someone, anyone from home. I sighed.

"Stella!" Jessi's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked jumping slightly.

"You okay? I asked if you turned in that book report for class yet?" Jessi gave me a weird look.

"Yeah I already turned it in. And I'm fine just a bit tired." I gave her a smile.

"Oh okay." Jessi nodded than looked at someone over my head. "Brian! Hey Chandra."

I turned around in my seat to see Brian and a girl I didn't know but had seen around. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a soft smile on her lips as she said hello and sat down next to Jessi. She smiled across the outside table at me. I nodded my head in return. She started to talk to Jessi as I looked down at my food. I pushed some of my food around my plate. I tuned out Jessi, Kristen, Brian and the new girl. I wanted to go home. I had had enough with being here.

"Stella!" Jessi's yell broke through my thoughts causing me to jump almost out of my skin.

"What?" raising my voice, I looked at her.

"Stella are you sure you're okay?" Brian asked as he looked around Jessi.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well the bell rang and you didn't even move." Kristen was standing above me holding her book bag.

I looked around to see students walking toward the doors. I got to my feet as my friends watched. I picked up my bag and started walking toward the door, leaving my friends behind.

"Stella?" Brian asked as Jessi and Kristen shared a look. They knew something was wrong with me.

* * *

Meanwhile floating above Tokyo, in his glass bubble Neon frowned down at the city. Water Buffalo was pissed off at him from all his failures. As Neon looked out the window lights started flashing around him. Neon stiffed his shoulders.

"Oh Neon." A woman's voice rang out all around him.

As Neon slowly turned away from the window the lights stopped flashing. A woman was standing in the middle of the room. She had blond hair with pale, pale green high lights that went to her thighs. Her eyes were emerald green. She wore a mini skirt that was the same color as her eyes; her tank top was white. In her arms she held a dark green cat. The cat's blood red eyes blinked up at Neon. On both of their foreheads was the same mark as Neon had on his forehead; a black star in a circle. Neon wasn't very happy to see them. Something was up.

"Fluorine, what do you want?" Neon snapped.

"Mistress sent us." The cat said.

"That question wasn't dictated at you Radon!" Neon growled at the cat.

"Clam down Neon. Radon is right though. Mistress Water Buffalo did send us." Fluorine clam said as she let Radon down from her arms. "She has given us this task. We are taking over."

"I still have one chance left. And this time I will get Tuxedo Jessi." Neon turned his back to the two.

Radon didn't believe him. He poked around the room looking into everything, which wasn't much. He didn't listen in to what his owner was saying to Neon. Radon knew that Fluorine liked to talk. He also knew that she was mocking Neon.

"This place could use some furniture." Fluorine smirked.

"Go away, bitch." Neon snapped over his shoulder at the woman.

"Very well than. Till later. Come Radon." Fluorine held her arms out for her cat.

As he jumped into her arms she started to fad away. Neon continued to watch the city below. He had a new plan and this time he would see it through to the end himself.

* * *

I was at the counter doing some paper work when a person walked up to me. I didn't pay much attention to him; all I noticed was his hair, which was green.

"Could you tell me where the news papers are?" he asked in a no nonsense kind of voice.

"Sure. They are located in the corner over there." I pointed toward the left of the store.

He didn't say anything more to me, just walked away. As he walked away I heard a soft tapping noise. I turned around to look out the window. I started to giggle. Jessi was the one who had tapped the glass. She had her face pushed against the glass making funny faces (1) at me. I glanced over her shoulder and started to laugh out loud. Kristen, Brian and the new girl, Chandra were all standing there acting like they didn't know Jessi.

I was still laughing when they came inside the store. Jessi was grinning at me.

"Pay up Brian. I told you I could make her laugh." Jessi turned her grin toward Brian who was digging his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a coin.

"Darn." He mumbled as he handed the money to Jessi.

"We thought it would be cool if we visited you at work." Kristen said.

"That's fine. I'm about to go on a break." I said as Mary, a coworker, walked up to me.

"15 minutes Stella." She said. I nodded.

I lead my friends toward the magazines. The man with the green hair was standing there holding a paper. He scowled as he saw us, dropped the paper and left. I starred after him as I went and picked up the paper he had dropped. I glanced at the front page. It had a blurry picture of Tuxedo Jessi and Sailor Orion in the center. I didn't know what to think as I carried the paper over to the table we were sitting at.

"What's with the newspaper?" Brian asked as I sat down across from him, next to Chandra.

"Just a paper. Here." I handed the paper to him.

He looked at it, his eyes widening. He handed the paper to Kristen. Jessi looked over her shoulder. She let out a squeal as she tore the paper from Kristen's grip. I stood behind Chandra's chair as Jessi started to say things to herself. I shook my head at Jessi's mumblings.

"Kristen, can you come with me for a moment?" I waved my finger to her to get her to follow me.

"Sure what's up?" Kristen got to her feet.

"Just come with me. We'll be back in a few." I said leading Kristen away.

Brain nodded his head as we passed him. I nodded my head back at him. I lead Kristen toward the bathroom. It was empty, luckily. As Kristen gave me a look, my two crescent moons started to glow. As Kristen's eyes grew wide a bright light formed above my held out hands. As the light flashed a mini computer fell into my hands. It was pale pink with the tiny set of scales that makes up Libra's sign. I held it out to Kristen as my moons stopped glowing and the one on my forehead vanished.

"What's this?" Kristen asked looking at the mini computer in her hands.

"This is for you." I nodded at her.

"But shouldn't you give it to Jessi?" Kristen tried to hand it back.

"No if I gave it to Jessi she'd probably lose it or something. Besides she has the Disguise Pen." I held a hand up to stop her from giving it to me.

"Than what am I supposed to do with it than?" Kristen asked trying to hind a grin.

"Well if you open it." Kirsten lifted the lid, "it should start by its self." The computer made a soft whirling sound as it ran. I was about to say something else when a scream ripped the quite air around us.

"What was that?" Kristen moved toward the bathroom door when another scream was heard.

I shared a look with Kristen, than we both rushed toward the door. As we ran through the aisles people pushed past us shirking and yelling. Everyone was running from what ever it was. Everyone was headed toward the front of the store, away from the magazine area. We headed toward the area where we had left our friends. As we came up to the area we stopped short. The sight that meet our eyes was bad. A huge slimy blue monster was standing there. I covered my mouth with a hand as gasp tried to escape. Tuxedo Jessi was floating around inside the monster. I looked around for Brain and Chandra. I spotted them a few feet away from Kristen and me. Brain was standing above Chandra who was sitting, starring at the monster. As I watched her for a moment something started to glow on her forehead. But before I could do or say anything Kristen grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the area. Brain was pulling Chandra behind him. We hind behind some book cases.

As we hind, I looked at Chandra closer. The mark on her forehead continued to glow brightly. I took a closer look at it only to pull back in surprise. The mark on her forehead was a single bright star (2). As I watched her my crescent moon necklace started to glow as the one on my forehead returned. I wasn't watching the lights forming above us, but I did see the small blue stick fall past my eyes. It landed with a small bump. I looked down at, at the same time Chandra did.

"What is this? Why is your forehead glowing?" Chandra asked as she reached for the senshi pen.

"No time for questions, Chandra. Just hold it up and shout what ever comes to you." Brain said as he took his senshi pen from his subspace pocket.

"Come on, Tuxedo Jessi needs our help." Kristen also had her senshi pen out.

"Okay." Chandra said shakily.

"Orion Power Make Up!" Brian yelled holding his hand up. Orange lights flashed around him.

"Libra Power Make Up!" Kristen shouted as pink lights flashed around her.

"Ursa Power Make Up!" Chandra held her shaking hand in the air. Pale blue lights flashed around her. A single bright star hovered above her head, spitting out beams of light. We watched as Chandra folded her arms across her chest. The lights that the star spit out wrapped around her body. The lights started to grow brighter and brighter till we couldn't see her anymore. We turned our heads away from the bright lights. When the lights finally died Chandra was standing before us in a blue and white sailor suit. It looked like Sailor Libra's but where it was pink on Sailor Libra's it was blue.

We made our way back toward the monster. I followed behind Sailor Libra as she ran. Soon we where standing in front of the monster again. Tuxedo Jessi was sitting floating around inside the thing.

"I hold the scales that weigh the rights and wrongs of the world. I'm Sailor Libra." Sailor Libra lunched into her speech.

"I am the mighty hunter that stands in the night sky, I'm Sailor Orion!" Sailor Orion held up his fist.

"I'm the scout of two constellations that sit low in the sky, I'm Sailor Ursa!" Sailor Ursa did the 'sailor v' sign.

"You'll regret this. But than again you did bring me the two people I've been looking for." A voice said.

As we watched a man stepped out from behind the blue monster. I gasped; it was the same man from earlier. The only thing that had changed was his cloth and there was now a mark on his forehead. I knew that mark. I pushed my way threw my friends.

"Stella?" I heard Orion whisper.

"You!" I nearly shouted.

"Well, well what have we here?" the man stepped forward. He kept taking little steps toward me. I tried to back up but my friends weren't going to let me. They stood behind me like a solid wall.

He turned his back on us and walked back toward the monster. He glared at Tuxedo Jessi floating inside. It seemed like he was thinking something over.

"Get her!" he spun around suddenly, pointing at me.

"Yes Master Neon." The monster said in a slipper voice.

The monster moved toward us. Sailor Libra jumped in front of me as the monster got closer. She was starting to power up her attack when the monster spit a ball of slime at her. The ball covered her causing her to roll away. As she rolled away I backed away from the monster. Sailor Ursa moved toward me.

"Ursa…" her whole body started to glow. "Change…" as she said this word her body stated to change form. "Power!" with this last word shouted her body burst into light, which vanished to revile a bear (3).

The bear, Sailor Ursa, ran toward the monster. She closed her huge jaws around the arm that was reaching toward me. The monster yelled with rage as it swung its arm. Sailor Ursa hung from the arm as she flew through the air. With a mighty swung of its arm the monster flung Ursa across the way from it, causing her to slam into a bookcase. As she laid there stun, with books raining down on top of her, Ursa lost control of her change.

The monster paid no mind to Orion as he ran toward it. It reached out an arm toward me. I turned to run away but didn't get very far. Neon was standing behind me keeping me from going anywhere. I looked over my shoulder to see the monster led over me. I screamed as it wrapped its long slimly fingers around me. As it lifted me off the floor, Orion jumped at the hand. I reached out toward him. He grabbed my hand, being lifted with me. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the monster had opened its mouth. It moved its hand toward its mouth. As we moved closer to its mouth I felt Orion's hand slip from mine.

"Sailor Orion!" I screamed as he fell away from me.

"Orion!" Libra rushed toward her friend.

"Stella!" Ursa yelled as she rose to her feet.

I screamed again as the monster stuffed me in its mouth. I was covered in blue slim as the monster closed its mouth. As the thing swallowed I felt myself start to slide down into the things stomach. As I sled into the stomach I was surrounded by soft glowing light. I floated around looking around. I could see shapes outside the monster. I felt something bump into me. I turned to see Tuxedo Jessi floating behind me. She made a face, than started kicking her legs. It looked like she was trying to swim. I tried to follow her. It looked like she was trying to go back the way we came in. She looked like she was going to power up her attack when something went boom. We were suddenly flying through the air with lots of blue slim.

I went sliding across a table as I landed. Tuxedo Jessi managed to flip herself over before she went crashing into a wall before falling to the floor. She got to her feet, shaking as she did so. As I pushed myself off the table I saw Sailor Ursa and Sailor Libra rush past me. I followed them to see Neon trying to run away. As I crawled off the table a blast of purple power shot past me, striking Neon in the left shoulder. I saw him grab his now bloody shoulder with his other hand before he vanished into thin air.

"Stella, Tuxedo Jessi are you guys okay?" Sailor Orion held me steady on my feet.

"Yeah. I think so. Thanks for ripping that monster apart with your powers." I said giving him a smile.

"Let's get out of here you guys." Sailor Libra said looking around. I looked around to see people coming our way. I nodded.

Sailor Ursa helped Jessi as I lead them toward the back door to the store. Just as I opened the door I heard someone yell my name. I gritted my teeth knowing who it was yelling for me, it was my boss. I ignored him as the door closed behind us. And as the door closed I heard Tuxedo Jessi mumble, "Gross!" I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Neon stood with his head bowed. He could hear people around him whispering to each other. He was standing in Water Buffalo's throne room. He was standing in front of her throne chair. His mistress was glairing at him. She drummed her fingernails on the arm of her chair.

"Neon you have failed me for the last time. No more chances after this." Water Buffalo snarled.

"Mistress I found…" Neon raised his head a bit to look at her.

"Silence!" Water Buffalo snapped. Neon fell silent. "Fluorine will not fail me like you have. Will you Fluorine?"

Fluorine stepped forward from the coward of people behind Neon. Radon was following her. They both bowed their heads.

"Yes my Mistress. I will not fail you." And with that she vanished along with Radon.

Neon glared at the spot where they had been standing. He wished he could have left with them.

"Neon this is your reward for failing me." Water Buffalo called his attention back to herself. Neon looked up to see a black crystal appear beside her throne. As he watched it started to glow with a weird light. He started to grow worried.

Water Buffalo watched as the crystal started to pulse. With the each new pulse a wind started to blow but instead of blowing away from the crystal it was blowing toward the crystal. The wind got stronger and stronger. As it picked up it started to pull Neon toward the crystal. He tried to dig his heels in but to no such luck.

"I know who Serenity sent to find Princess Jes…" Neon tried to say but he never finished what he was saying. With a burst of light he was gone. Inside the crystal he would stay for all time.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not fail me." Water Buffalo said looking at the crystal, which started to sink into the ground.

"Yes Mistress Water Buffalo." The coward in her throne room said all together.

* * *

I was standing outside the Tsukino house, looking up at it. Jessi waited for me at the open door. She held a hand to her head. She had just got done telling me another memory she had just experienced. The memory she had just told me included something about bad news. She had just had the memory of the day we had found out that her mother had disappeared. As she told me this she had been crying. What was even more she had seen the faces of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She had known the faces even though they were older. I didn't know what to think about this turn of events.

As I thought everything over Jessi went inside to talk to her aunt. She was going to tell her aunt that she was staying the night at a friend's. After this lattes memory she wanted to talk about everything. She wanted to know things that I thought she was ready for.

As I stood there I heard someone walking up the walk way behind me. I turned to see a blond hair young woman walk toward me. She wore her hair up in 'meatballs'. I hind a surprised gasp under a smile. I couldn't believe that I was looking at Neo-Queen Serenity when she was known only as Usagi.

"Hello." She smiled at me.

"Hello." I said back.

"Are you here for someone?" Usagi asked her long pigtails swinging behind her.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Jessi's." I said just as Jessi came back out with a duffle bag hung over one shoulder.

"Hey U…" Jessi stopped short with what she was going to say. Her eyes got this weird look. I knew if I weren't careful Jessi would say something that didn't need to be said.

"Jessi come on. We'll be late for the movies if we don't get going." I grabbed Jessi's arm dragging her behind me.

"Talk to you later Jessi. It was nice to meet you." Usagi called after us.

"You too." I yelled back.

"See you later!" Jessi called after us.

With that we were off down the street, heading for my apartment and dinner.

* * *

**This is (1) something my cousin and me once did. It was really late at night and we had been eating lots of candy, plus being bored out of our minds. We made faces at people who were playing slot machines at Black Hawk, CO.**

**This took (2) me a while to figure out what to use for her marking. The single bright star was a good one. If you look to the North Star than follow a straight line under it you can find the big dipper. **

**The Bigger Dipper/Ursa Major (3) is a bear. At lest it is in the tales that are told about it. And if you notice the bigger and small dipper never leave the night sky. **


End file.
